


Yes, Master

by HEADSHROOMS



Series: smut one shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Maid, Minor Framia, One Shot, Poor Jamia ngl, Rich - Freeform, Slavery, Smut, Snobs, Sub Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero, master - Freeform, maybe i do second part idk, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEADSHROOMS/pseuds/HEADSHROOMS
Summary: Gerard sometimes feels awfully left out, seeing as his lover belongs to somebody else - and his ways of catching said lover's attention were a little blunt and crazy.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: smut one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Yes, Master

**Author's Note:**

> m a s t e r  
> :)

Now, Gerard was a petty son of a bitch. 

And a petty son of a bitch is not the best thing to be when you're a servant having an affair with your master, who happens to have a wife.

You can't blame him, though, often he felt like the afterthought, like someone who was just used for sexual pleasure. Often, he got incredibly jealous, seeing the way Mrs. Iero would rub her snobby ass all over Gerard's master.

Gerard was a servant for the Ieros, a powerful family with many secrets.

Frank Iero in particular, the father of the family, happened to be a _very_ powerful man.

Unfortunately for him, in this time and place, the only way to keep his position of power was to hide his sexuality through his unsuspecting wife. 

Frank saw it as the perfect opportunity to be himself when he bought a slave who'd been arrested for homosexual behaviour. Despite being bratty, he was perfect in almost every other way.

So as he watched Jamia Iero flirting and giggling with her husband, Gerard was thoroughly annoyed. Yes, Frank himself looked annoyed yet completely unfazed by it, but it still annoyed Gerard - the jealousy coursed through his veins like fire. 

In a desperate attempt to drag Frank's attention towards him, even if it was negative, Gerard pretended to dust off an expensive vase, only to deliberately smash it on the ground.

He took a step back so that it wouldn't break on his feet and cut them; his shoes were thin and worn out. He put on a look of fear or shock, looking around.

Jamia fucking _wailed_ , running over to him.

"What did you do?!" She cried, kneeling down to look at the vase. "You horrid creature, you-"

Gerard tuned out her yelling as suddenly Frank gripped onto his arm, tight, pulling him to glare at him. Gerard could only look back at Frank with a stunned look.

"Do I need to teach you how to do your fucking job again, slave?" Frank growled.

"No, Master," Gerard drawled, cheeks going red. "I apologise. I didn't mean to."

"Fifteen lashes," Jamia demanded, whining even, but Frank turned to her and shushed her.

"No, I'll handle this. Humiliation will do the trick. I'll have the vase repaired."

Gerard bit his lip, tearing off a piece of the delicate skin. He never let go of that habit. He knew Frank would never make anyone's punishment easier on them, so that was new - maybe Frank really did appreciate him.

Jamia huffed and stormed off, presumably to go have a hissy fit. Frank gave Gerard a disappointed look.

"You're coming with me."

Gerard nodded shyly, following as Frank lead him upstairs.

...

Frank's idea of 'humiliation' was certainly humiliating. 

Being forced to cross-dress. Sure, the dress was actually very comfortable and pretty, but Gerard would rather not dal with the disgusted glares from visitors or even Frank's children, or even the other slaves.

But an order was an order, and a punishment was a punishment, so Gerard had to take it no matter what. He'd been especially careful after that, for God knows what Frank would do next. 

So, it was an effective punishment for sure.

Frank just didn't want anyone bringing Gerard physical pain. Or, pain that he didn't _enjoy_ , at the very least.

Gerard just had to find ways to catch Frank's attention that were not by misbehaving. 

As Gerard walked past Frank's office a few days later, peeking in through the open door like usual just to catch a glimpse of the man he swooned after, he heard him speak.

"Slave, come here. Close the door behind yourself. Lock it."

Gerard looked around to make sure that nobody saw him walk in, and then he walked into the room, following every instruction closely.

"Close the curtains."

Gerard did just that, turning the light on for Frank. Then he waited for Frank's next instruction.

Frank patted his lap. "Sit. I noticed you've been a very good servant for me lately," he said. "Doing all of your jobs perfectly. Following orders, taking initiative..."

Gerard blushed, happily sitting on his lap and looking at him. They met eyes, which made him smile shyly.

"See? All you need to do to catch my attention is be good," Frank said, rubbing circles into the side of Gerard's waist, a sly grin on his face.

When there was a knock on the door, however, Frank swiftly moved his leg, throwing Gerard off of his lap and onto the floor. 

"Quickly. Everything back to normal."

Gerard scrambled up, opening the curtains and grabbing his feather duster. He unlocked the door and opened it for the small child who came storming into the room, towards Frank. He leaned up on his tippy toes to dust off the shelf, just to make it seem like he was doing some cleaning.

"Daddy!" The boy squawked, jumping up and down. Frank turned around.

"Yes, son?" He asked, looking down at him. 

"Che-"

"Miles keeps trying to steal my toys, Daddy!" Cherry cried, running into the room. 

"Noooo!" Miles yelled.

"Hush now, both of you," Frank said, rolling his eyes. "Slave, sort them out for me and then come back, will you?" 

Gerard bit his lip, nodding silently. He didn't quite enjoy being referred to as ' _slave_ ' by Frank, but he knew it was necessary to not raise any suspicion. 

He absolutely loved it when Frank called him by his name though. Even, or especially, his nickname. It made him the happiest boy alive.

"Yes, Master," he said softly, putting down his duster for a moment. He pulled his white gloves up to his elbows again, gently ushering the kids out of the room. And that was hard to do. Little spoilt kids didn't have much respect towards slaves like Gerard.

After sorting all three of Frank's kids out with an equal amount of toys and a small lesson on _equality_ , he made his way back to Frank's office, where he was ordered to fix the room so nobody could see them, and ordered to sit in Frank's lap again.

"So, where was I?" Frank asked himself, looking over Gerard's gorgeous features. "You wouldn't even have to do anything to catch my attention, sweetheart. Just looking the way you do is enough to catch me."

Gerard fucking melted at the pet name, leaning his head on Frank's chest. 

"But good behaviour doesn't go unnoticed," Frank said. "Despite this, I think I still need to punish you for that vase."

"No," Gerard whined. "This is already punishment, Master," he tried, pointing at the dress. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't speak to me like that." Frank sat Gerard up, gently slapping his hip. "You didn't seem too apologetic when you broke it. Almost like it was deliberate. And I just can't have that here, lovely. Just because I favour you it doesn't mean you can get away with everything, silly."

"But, but Master! She was annoying me-"

"Jealous, hm?" Frank asked teasingly. "Well I already told you; misbehaving is not the right way to catch your Master's attention." 

Gerard squirmed a bit, looking at Frank, who kept a strong grip on either side of his waist and stared at him with hungry eyes and a smirk.

Frank then stood Gerard up, leaning him against the desk. Gerard's skinny arms held himself up as he tilted his head up and watched Frank begin undoing his belt. 

"Turn around and hold your skirt up." 

Gerard did just that, his cheeks bright red. He let out a girlish shriek as Frank unexpectedly pulled down the thin panties clinging to him. 

Frank chuckled, and for a moment nothing happened, but then Gerard was moaning into one of his hands, the other still holding up his dress.

Frank had spanked him with the belt. 

The leather rippled against Gerard's delicate skin, already leaving a red mark there. 

Frank smirked, using his hand to smack his other cheek a few times until he was satisfied with the large red mark in the shape of his own hand. 

"Fucking slut," Frank groaned, gripping Gerard's ass and roughly squeezing it. "You think this feels so good, huh? Dumb bitch. Desperate for anything, aren't you? Just a fucking slut." 

Gerard moaned in reply as Frank kissed the red hand mark. 

"Get on your knees, under the desk." Frank began to unzip his trousers, gazing down at Gerard in amusement. Gerard had dropped to the floor incredibly quick. 

Gerard seemed to get an idea of what was going to happen, as he opened his mouth wide, watching Frank pull his semi-hard on from his boxers and sit on his office chair.

"Now, I can't afford to waste any time on you. I need to get my work done. Make this good." 

Gerard blushed.

"Yes, Master."

He then, almost shyly, licked his tip and smiled slightly at the way Frank's dick twitched. 

"Now now, baby, no teasing," Frank muttered, grabbing some paperwork that he had to fill out. 

Gerard blushed more and started to suck on the tip, his hand slowly stroking Frank, who let out a low moan.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that, slut." 

Gerard looked up at Frank, taking him deeper and moaning around him. This was pretty skilled, as Frank was not small or average by any means. He hummed softly when Frank slid his hand under the desk to pet Gerard's hair, brushing the strands out of his face for him. 

Frank suddenly bucked his hips into Gerard's mouth as Gerard grazed his teeth along the side of him, both moaning softly. Frank's fist tightened around Gerard's locks, beginning to control him, thrusting into his mouth as he moaned lowly.

"I'm gonna cum, sweetie," Frank moaned, bucking up more as Gerard licked around him. "Good- good boy. Just like that." 

After a few more thrusts, Frank came, spilling his load into Gerard's mouth. Gerard swallowed it all, then licked him clean and tucked him back into his trousers.

"Now," Frank started, looking at Gerard. "Why don't you finish dusting off those antiques on the shelf for me?"

Gerard stood up and bit his lip, looking down with a blush. "But... M-Master..."

"What?"

Gerard pulled his skirt up to show him his now painful hard on.

"Master..."

"Well," Frank said with a shrug. "Bad sluts don't always get to cum. Isn't that fair?"

Gerard bit his lip, sitting on Frank's lap again to beg.

"B-but Master! I'm sorry I did it!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "So desperate." 

Frank pulled him close, kissing his cheek softly and hugging him tight. Then, just like he had earlier, he pushed him to the floor.

"Put your panties back on and get to work. You are not to touch yourself. That is an order. Come back here after I've had my dinner and I'll reward you for taking this punishment so well. Is that clear, my darling?" 

"Yes, Master," Gerard said softly, grabbing the small, skimpy item of clothing and pulling it back on.

"Good. Come here." Frank held Gerard's chin between his index finger and thumb, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. "I know you may doubt me, but I love you, Gerard. And one day we'll be together, freely."

Gerard blushed deeply, smiling slightly. "I love you too, Frank."

This was one of the rare times when Gerard would get away with using Frank's real name. 

Frank gently patted Gerard's bum. "Now, back to work." 


End file.
